Kai Kigen
'Approval:' 3/21/15 45 feats (5 banked) bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Kai Kigen sports a long black cloak with the Kigen seal on the back, along with various bandages and black braces that wrap around different parts of his body. He has short black hair, and intimidating eyes -- putting up a cold, silent front to most people he meets. With an average build, the most notable feature that Kai has are the three long scars that travel down and over his right eye -- serving as memorbelia from his troubled past. While he might try to seem intimidating to newcomers, in actuality he is just another goofy guy with a soft heart. Kai always tries to help others in need, and is always looking for ways to grow stronger to help protect those that he cares about most. Kai's skills work well with his older brother's (Asumizu Kigen), as Kai shares unique abilities along with his brother, since they both belong to the mysterious Kigen clan. 'Stats' Kai Kigen Struggle.png Kai Kigen.jpg (Total: 395) Strength: 13'' Speed: 44 to Spd and +8 to Dodge in Sage Mode Chakra Levels: 34 ' '''Chakra Control: 50 ' Endurance: 21 ''' '''CP: 320 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Gravitation Release ' '''Genin 2: Telekinetic Manipulation Release ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Kira "The Guardian Demon" ' 'Jonin: Summoning: Kira "The Guardian Demon" ' 'S-Rank: Sage Mode: The Telekinetic Sage ' 'Kage Rank: Psionic Transcendence: Telekinetic Master ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 45 Banked feats: 5 'Gravitation Release Feats:' *''' Gravitational Surge: The user intensifies the gravity around their opponent to such extremes that their opponent finds movement near impossible. SPD, 40cp *'Gravitational Devastation: '''The user increases gravity to such extremes that their opponent can literally feel their life start to drain away. END, 40cp *'Gravitational Flux: 'The user increases gravity on their opponent to specifically target and weaken their muscles, causing the opponent to feel worn out, tired, and overall exhausted. STR, 40cp *'Gravitational Drain: '''The user increases gravity to such extremes that their opponent finds trouble focusing/moving chakra throughout their own chakra network. CC, 40cp Telekinetic Manipulation Release Feats: *'''Telekinetic Manipulation: '''Kai can use basic telekenetic powers, such as throwing, pulling, and halting/deflecting, an enemy's physical body, weapons, or jutsu. However, the damage and effectiveness of the technique to manipulate an opponent depends on the opponent's stats to resist the manipulation (STR based) CP per use. '''Note: '''Telekinesis must have at least the same amount of CP invested into it as an opponent's incoming jutsu if the user wishes to redirect it. If the opponent is also able to resist the Telekinetic Manipulation, the opponent will '''still take 20cp worth of damage. 'Seishin Hosuto: Kira "The Guardian Demon" Feats:' * Seishin Chakra: Kai can draw upon Kira's large reserve of chakra for his own use. (Kai gets 15CP for each feat invested in his Seishin Hosuto abilities) *'Seishin Beam: '''The Seishin beam is a very powerful and very taxing technique. It shoots out a beam from Kai's hand at with a length of around 100ft, and it can be used long enough to spread it in a 90 degree range, or it can be focused on a spot for more damage. CP '''Note: '''This jutsu can cost 20CP. See Seishen Shroud for more details. *'Shroud of Kira: The Seishin Hosuto "Kira" is awakened, and Kai takes on the chakra cloak of Kira -- this is due to Kai's unique sharing of his body with his guardian demon. Going into the state costs 20 CP (and 20 CP to maintain). This feat also grants a +5 stat bonus to END and SPD, and allows Seishin Beam to cost 20CP '''only if no other offensive actions are taken during the same round. *'Kira's Guardian Arms Unique: '''Black, swirling chakra flows out of Kai and all around his body. When focused on, Kai and Kira work together to form two extra chakra arms, where they can be used as either defense or offense. The arms can stretch up to 20 feet in radius from the user, and they can also be capable of forming extra jutsu. Requires no hand signs. cp cost, 5 cp upkeep. '''Note: '''If the user overcharges this feat, then the more the cp invested, the stronger/more durable the arms last. *'Mind Duality:' The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced perception and reflexes. (+5 Partial to SPD for dodging) to activate and to mantain *'Genjutsu Resistance: '' Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. **Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. 'Summoning: Kira "The Guardian Demon" Feats: ' *'Summon: Kira "The Guardian Demon" '-- Kai summons Kira's physical avatar, standing at 7'04", and uses it to fight alongside him. See Kira's stats below. CP **'(Total: 120, +40 when summoned with NCP)' **'Strength: 35 becomes 45 when summoned with NCP in sage mode' **''' Speed: 26''' **'Chakra Control: 0' **'Endurance: 16' *'Summon Stat Buff: '''Kira "The Guardian Demon" recieves +40 stat points to add to its stats. *'Summon "Size" Increase: Kira "The Guardian Demon" gains an increased size in his muscles, giving him +5 to strength and +5 to endurance. *'Legendary Item: Reap: Kazeshini ' **This feat allows the user to wield the double bladed "Kazeshini." Kazeshini is a bladed weapon comprised of two uniquely shaped "T" blades, where both blades are connected by a chain. This allows Kira to hold one "T" blade in each of his hands. As a legendary item, the blade cannot be broken in battle, and Kira is granted a legendary passive ability for Kazeshini. **'''Legendary Passive:'' The Omnipotent Chain. '-- The wielder of this blade is able to take advantage of Kazeshini's unique chain length, which was developed by the Synod. This chain length seems to be able to increase/decrease at the user's will, allowing the user to throw one of the "T" blades across great distances... equal to that of a Bow firing an arrow. As a result, the chance to hit is based on the user's strength, and deals damage ::: equal to the user's strength in addition to the blade's cutting power. It is also important to note that since the "T" blades are attached to this unique chain, the user can also manipnipulate the chain to allow some flexibilty when throwing Kazeshini at an opponent. In otherwords, this gives the user's throw better precision/aim with Kazeshini, including the ability to throw Kazeshini around objects. Of course, due to Kazeshini's unique blade structure, the wielder can throw one "T" blade at an opponent, and ''still ''hold the other "T" blade to help with personal defense. '''Note: '''If the wielder wishes, they could pay an additional '''20 cp to add extra strength and damage to their throw, speeding up how fast Kazeshini is thrown. 'Sage Mode: The Telekinetic Sage Feats:' *'Aspect of Kira': Kai gains 40 CP in stat buffs (+12 to Speed), and enters sage mode. Costs 40 CP to maintain per round. Only NCP may be spent to maintain this! *'Empowered Jutsu: This is the trademark of SM. Once per turn the user may give a jutsu a "free super charge" equal to (10* the number of feats he/she has invested in sage mode). This means that If you have invested 40 NCP in a jutsu, and have 5 feats invested in SM you may cast the jutsu as a 90 CP jutsu for no additional costs. '''This only happens once per turn, and the user may not normally supercharge a jutsu that has been supercharged in this manner. The free supercharge bonus caps at +60. The base cost of the supercharged jutsu must be paid with NCP. ' *'''Improved senses: While in SM the user can feel the presence of chakra. He/she can tell where people are just by their chakra source, no matter how well hey are hidden. The user can identify and separate people by their chakra alone. The user also can roughly estimate how much chakra another person has. Finally the user can tell if someone is using a jutsu, where it is coming from, and what nature the jutsu is associated with. *'Improved stats:' Kai will recieve a partial +8 to dodge, but will raise the per round cost of Sage Mode (SM) by 10. Passive *'Summon mosterification: '''Summons who are summoned while the user is in SM receive an extra 40 SP. '''Note: '''NCP must be spent to summon your summon in this manner. '''Please see summon's improved stats above, next to its original stats.' *'Summon fusion:' A user who takes this feat will fuse with their summon. This has two advantages, one, the summon no longer looses CP every round it is out, and the cost of SM will be lowered by 10. Unfortunately the fused summon will also no longer be able to move independently of the user. This does not mean it cannot attack with jutsu, or even physical attacks if targets are close enough, just that the summon is fused and anchored to the SM user. *'Unique: Chakra Corruption -- '''by learning how to mix Kira's chakra, nature chakra, and his own chakra to enter sage mode, Kai has learned how to manipulate and change the very core of his chakra nature. In doing so, Kai can alter the "identity" of his chakra so that other sensors, dojutsu users, etc. can not recognize Kai's chakra. In fact, Kai can completely alter his chakra by 'hiding 'it completely. Thus, Kai doesn't have to worry about being detected by other dojutsu users or sensors, and he can stay stealthy and evasive. If Kai is also fused with Kira, Kai can manipulate both of their chakras to continue to provide anti-sensing chakra for the both of them. [Passive both in and out of Sage mode, Kai can alter his chakra from being recognized by others for RP purposes, and he can also '''completely hide' his chakra to stay undetected by others in both missions and RP.] Note: '''Sharingan users can still see jutsu to copy, and Byakugan users can still see chakra points to hit. Psionic Transcendence: Telekinetic Mastery '''Immortality *'Clairsentience: '''Through extensive training with the help of Kira, Kai has found a way to transcend his mental state. The Kai's new manifestation allows him to "exist" without his body, where the body acts as a mere "vessel" for his mind. As a result, the Kai's mind is able to mentally prepare his body for incoming attacks, where the user feels no pain. In fact, because their body is a mere vessel, the user doesn't need functioning organs to operate, and even bloodloss does not affect them. This immortality functions similar to Jashinism. '''Note: '''This feat must be taken first before the user can take any other feats in this RU. *'Psychometabolism: By exerting his new mental transcendence, Kai is able to change his own physical properties in his "vessel" body. When this is combined with his telekinetic and gravitational prowess, Kai is able to fetch his missing body parts from the combat field, and reattach them to his body. The success of this technique is dependent on the missing body parts returning to the Kai's body, and the missing body parts cannot have any "regeneration" or healing done to them. They are simply re-attached as is, for further use in whatever condition they are currently in. 40cp '''Psychokinesis *'Shinra Tensei/Bansho Ten'nin: Almighty Push/Universal Pull -- '''Kai has mastered the art of manipulating their opponent by developing an understanding for Psychokinesis. By lessening gravity on their opponent, Kai makes the opponents body as light as a feather. Thus, no matter the size, shape, etc. of the object/opponent, Kai can completely hurl or pull the object/opponent in any direction they choose at blinding speeds. Wherever the object/opponent lands, they get dealt a damage equal to the amount of cp invested in this jutsu. Of course, an opponent could have a chance to resist this feat' based on the opponent's level of strength ''to stop the telekinetic flow that would be manipulating their body. However, even if the opponent resists this technique, the wear and tear on the opponent's muscles are great -- making the opponent take partial damage accordingly. cp '''Note: '''Opponent must have 30STR to break out of 40cp manipulation, 40STR to break out of 60cp manipulation, etc. **'Shinra Tensei: The Ultimate Push -- ''' This feat is similar to Pein's ultimate push, which he used to destroy the Konoha village, but on a much smaller scale. Instead of focusing on a single target (as seen in the Almighty Push feat), Kai focuses their energy on a large scale. Kai begins to form an intense amount of gravity at the center of an area of interest. All objects and people located within a 30ft radius of this center of gravity begin to feel pulled towards the center. Kai then puts all of his power into his "almighty push" technique, creating a devastating telekinetic blast. This blast damages all opponents located within the 30ft radius of the center of gravity, and destroys the entire environment located within that 30ft radius. 40cp 'Note: '''This blast radius, however, could increase from 30ft to 60ft, if this jutsu is overcharged to 80cp. A 60ft blast radius could increase to 90ft if overcharged by 120cp. This pattern continues.The user must '''already '''have the Shinra Tensie: Almighty Push/Pull feat as prerequisites. *'Shinra Tensei: Repelling Dome Technique '-- '''Kai is able to form an ''invisible telekinetic dome around himself, which is able to repel any incoming damage (either all at once or in a single jutsu) equal to the cp invested in the dome. Follows normal barrier mechanics accordingly. 20cp upkeep *'Chibaku Tensei: Planetary Devastation -- '''This unique jutsu is similar to Pein's Chibaku Tensei, where Kai creates an intense amount of graviation energy in the palm of his hand, forming a black gravity sphere. However, this jutsu is of much lower scale, and when Kai releases the gravity sphere into the air (nearby the opponent), only that single opponent and the ground/environment around them is sucked into the sphere's intense gravity bind. In fact, the gravity is so overbearing that the opponents takes significant damage, and the gravity sphere can actually bind that opponent using the opponent's environmental surroundings (like the ground underneath them) to hold them there. 20cp upkeep for bind '''Note: '''The user of this technique doesn't feel affected by the gravity. This bind only deals the opponent an initial amount of damage equal to the cp initially invested, and the opponent can only break out of the bind depending on their strength. '''Ex: '''40 STR = break out of 60cp bind, 50 STR = break out of 80cp bind, 60 STR = break out of 100cp bind...etc. '''Metapsionics' *'Telekinetic Flight: '''The user combines his ability to alter gravity and use telekinetic manipulation to allow him (and/or his allies) to gain the ability to fly. for personal use, 20cp/10cp for granting personal flight as well as allies the ability to fly. '''Psychoportation' *'Black Hole Technique:' This technique works just like Kamui. Kai creates an intense amount of gravity in a given spot, creating a black hole. This lasts for one use PER opponent's jutsu, and the success of this technique depends on the Kai's ability for dodge/reaction time versus the opponent's chance to hit (strength or CC based) attack. cp Note: '''in other words, if the user of this technique is able to partially dodge any damage of an incoming jutsu, the user could completely absorb the incoming jutsu and sustain no damage. '''Additional Feats: *Black Chakra Rods -- Feat Taken. Since Kai has some of Roku Kigen's Black Chakra rods, and due to Kai's unique Sage feat that allows him to manipulate and alter his chakra, Kai is able to shift, change, and channel his chakra into the black rods that are buried into his body. Once Kai feeds these black rods his manipulated chakra, the rods will "hold" Kai's newly "coded" chakra within. In doing so, Kai is able to now completely alter his appearance that looks both physically believable as well as unchangeable unless Kai is able to exert chakra of his own ''to change his looks. can change his appearance however he wants for RP or mission purposes, and have a ''preset ''appearance for that mission and/or thread. If Kai wishes to change his appearance ''later ''during the thread/mission, he will have to pay 10cp. His appearance will keep his original identity hidden. *'2 Shadow Clone Jutsu-''' Similar to the Clone Technique, this technique creates clones of the user. However, these clones are actual copies, not illusions. This is a mastered version of shadow clone creation, and as a result has far more durable clones. The clones also have 50% of the user's endurance, and dissipate when that hits zero. **As a second bonus the user can transfer extra chakra to the clone(s), though this is a one way process. He can never take CP from a clone. Note: While chakra divides evenly into clones (like normal, minimum 50 CP per clone), the user may give the clone extra chakra ontop of that. Ex: Kai makes one clone. Clone will have 160cp. Kai chooses to give clone extra 100cp. This makes the clone have 260cp, and Kai only has 60cp. *'Stats +9' *'Stats +9' *'Stats +9' *'Stats +9' *'Stats +9' *'Stats +9' 'Equipment' *Signal flares *glowsticks *binoculars *earpiece radios *rope/grappling kit *camping gear *Papers *Lava Kigen "Scroll" *''Synod Scroll: Kazeshini'' *(9) Chakra Pills x 3 Cp *(3) Blood Increasing Pill x 1 Cp Damage *(2) Basic Medkit Bleeding, helps with additional healing *(3) Smoke Bombs x 2 *(3) Flash Bombs x 2 'Ryo' * Ryo earned: 231500 * Ryo spent: 90000 * Ryo left: 141500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total Earned: 336' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Friday' *'Total Earned This Week: 0/12' S-Rank: 25 ''' *Cannibal Hunting (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 11/16/13) *Reporting Station Part 2 (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 12/5/13) *Finding the Girl (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 12/10/13) *Burning Bonsai Forest! (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 12/13/13) *Bearicus 4000 (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 12/14/13) *Who Could Resist Kai :3 (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 12/17/13) *Ichi and Nii (QP: 4 | Ryo: 6000 | 12/22/13) *The Crystal Cave (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 12/25/13) *Frosty Scuffle (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 12/31/13) *Insurrection Foiled (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 1/2/14) *In the Caves (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/4/13) *Treasure in the Shadow (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/6/13) *The Letter (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/7/13) *Mountain Base (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/11/14) *Information (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/12/14) *The Fortress (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/18/14) *Get Umai (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/22/13) *Mister Bubbles (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/25/13) *The Lost Tribe (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/1/14) *Into the Dark (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/2/14) *Finding Kigen Compounds pt. 1 (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/8/14) *Arko the Fearsome (Skirmish) (QP: 2 earned | Ryo: 1000 | 2/8/14) *Tracking down some Oni! (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/15/14) *Killing Missing Nin (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/8/14) *Vault of the Damned (Canon) (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 4/8/14) *The Library of Tsang (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 5/5/14) '''A-Rank: 19 *Escort Izubuu (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 10/15/13) *Nibbler (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 10/27/13) *Discovering the Synod (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/3/13) *Enter the Puppeteer (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/5/13) *Small Town Bully (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/7/13) *Tablet of Spiders (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/10/13) *Cult of Summoners (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/21/13) *Missing the Nin (QP: 2 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/23/13) *A Bit Of An Overkill (QP: 2 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/23/13) *Secret Burial Ground (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/25/13) *It was all Genjutsu... (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 12/6/13) *Seeking a Legend (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 12/8/13) *Asumizu went missing? (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 12/29/13) *Saving a brother! (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 1/17/14) *Compounded (Finding Kigen Compounds pt. 2) (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/15/14) *Roku (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/23/14) *Branded (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/1/14) *"The New Akatsuki" (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/2/14) *Pockets (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/30/14) B-Rank: 15 *The Search (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 9/27/13) *Tainted Love (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/3/13) *Real Cannibal (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/5/13) *Underground Maze (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/8/13) *The Secret Assasination (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/12/13) *Mysterious Cave (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/20/13) *Attack from the Titans (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/24/13) *Guard Detail (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/24/13) *Hostage Recovery (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/29/13) *Stopping a Traitor (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 10/31/13) *Evil Gypsies (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 11/12/13) *Brucey (QP: 3 | Ryo: 2000 | 11/19/13) *Reporting Station (QP: 2 | Ryo: 2000 | 12/3/13) *Stephen King's Nightmare 4 (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 12/25/13) *Castle Tussle (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 4/2/14) C-Rank: 1 *The Secret Swordsman (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1000 | 9/30/13) D-Rank: 0 Raids: 1 *Madness (QP: 4 | Ryo: 4000 | 11/9/13) RolePlay: 29 *Now it's time... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/27/13) *The Long Awaited Meeting (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 9/28/13) *A Change In Plans... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/7/13) *Captured by Minowa Haruo (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500| 10/13/13) *Informing Jeisen about Takigakure (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/16/13) *A Little Meeting with Asumizu... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/24/13) *Taming Kira (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/25/13) *Just a Chat (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 11/19/13) *A Test of Strength (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 11/24/13) *Kigen Hangout (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 11/25/13) *Kigen Scroll (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/2/13) *Last Mission's Info? (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/4/13) *S-Rank: Decoding the New Info (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/5/13) *Rei (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/11/13) *Heading Back to Konoha...? (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/17/13) *Kai vs. Ryuu (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/18/13) *The Ultimate Relaxation (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/19/13) *Training Buddy (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/2/13) *Its Time! (For all Konoha Nin + Only) (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/12/14) *A much needed Advising Meeting (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/16/14) *Asumizu is off to Suna! (QP: 1| Ryo: 500 | 1/17/14) *Madness Descends! (Canon) (QP: 2 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/18/14) *Apprentice Advisor (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/19/14) *The Next Step? (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/20/14) *A Test Of Strength: Observing a Pupil's Skills! (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/24/14) *Outside Konoha (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 2/18/14) *Konoha Council Meeting (QP: 3 | Ryo: 500 | 2/16/14) *Meeting (Konoha Nin Jonin and Higher) (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 2/22/14) Character Dev: 5 *The Hospital's Shadows... (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 10/18/13) *Summoning Kira (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 11/11/13) *Kira's Solution (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 12/17/13) *Manipulating Kira's Chakra (QP: 1 | Ryo: 500 | 1/31/14) *Dead. (QP: N/A | Ryo: N/A | 3/4/14) Os'd Missions: 20 *The Vodka Hall (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 1/26/14) *The Lightning Bandit! (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/2/14) *CapturingThe Poison Specialist (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/7/14) *Recovering Sank's Materials (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/8/14) *Hunting down some Oni! (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/14/14) *The Cannibal Tournament (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/23/13) *Assaulting Doc Oc's Lab (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 2/26/14) *Transferring Bodies (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/8/14) *The Firey Bandit Pt. 1 (QP: 2 | Ryo: 1000 | 3/8/14) *The Firey Bandit Pt. 2 (QP: 2 | Ryo: 1000 | 3/8/12) *The Paradise in the Sky (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/15/14) *The Tree Thief (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/15/14) *The Jade Elephant (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/15/14) *Stopping the Enemy (Canon) (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 3/29/14) *Creepy Worshiping (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 4/9/14) *The Perfect Conglomeration (QP: 3 | Ryo: 1500 | 4/9/14) *Bandit Camp Killing (QP: 2 | Ryo: 1000 | 4/10/14) *Eating Contest (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 4/14/14) *The Spoopy House (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 4/14/14) *Canon Mission: The Library of Dylath-Leen (QP: 4 | Ryo: 2000 | 4/25/14) 'Character History' 'Backround:' Since Kai belongs to the Kigen Clan, he was often subjected to the clan's inner conflict. Growing up in a remote village with his immediate family, Kai often passed the time with his brother, Asumizu. However, when one of the Kigen Clan's sub-factions strolled through Kai's village, his life changed. By saving his brother from a flying Kunai that was thrown at him, Kai had a near death experience and has since been "in-touch" with what he calls his "Guardian Demon," occasionally seeing him with passing glances. During the raid on his village, Kai also recieved the scars over his eye. Once the raid was over, Kai and his brother found their parents murdered. After seeing this, the two decided it was time they learned how to fend for themselves. Asumizu, who was already was learning the way of the ninja from their father, began to teach Kai what little he knew. Kai then began to realize that, due to the Kigen Clan's uniqueness on starting kekke genkais, Kai possessed a special ability: Kai is able to manipulate the energy in other things, enabling him to enact "telekinetic" powers. While he does not have full control over it, he is learning how to use this new power to become stronger. After realizing that Asumizu could not teach Kai anything more, Asumizu thought it was best that the two brothers split up to go on their seperate ways. Asumizu would search for medical ninjutsu knowlege, while Kai searched for knowlege on how to control his new powers. Kai and Asumizu decided that once they were both stronger, they would seek each other out to be reunited once more. Kai then left his brother and headed for the nearby "Exhiled Mountains" by their village, where Kai knew of a man called "Old Man Sage," who possessed pure release abilities. Old man sage had exhiled himself there to hone his skills, and hasn't been seen for many years. After finding the man, Kai befriended him and learned everything he could about manipulating 'energy' in other objects. However, Old Man Sage was not the only man who lived in those mountains. Another shinobi, who was banned there for using forbidden jutsu to bring back the dead, found and battled Old Man Sage. By bringing back people to life -- people that Old Man Sage knew -- the enemy shinobi was able to kill Old Man Sage. Kai then went into a state of fury, blacking out, and re-awaking to find the shinobi torn to pieces at his feet. Kai, scared and confused, left the mountains to seek for his brother. 'Genin Arc' After leaving the mountains, Kai ran into Tanyu and Sessho on his way back to the nearby town where he last saw Asumizu. After parting from them, he recieved information from a bartender (after showing him a pic of his brother) that there was a war going on in the Hidden Leaf, and his brother went there to help with medical ninjutsu. Kai traveled there, fighting many Crimson Lotus on the way with Ichirou, to get to the Konoha camps. There, Kai found his brother, where they caught up on everything that has happened. Afterwards, Kai and his brother began to help out Konoha by doing random missions to earn money and experience. Eventually, Asumizu confronted Kai, revealing that he had officially joined the leaf village so that they would finally have a home. Kai was initially furious, but decided that it would be best... at least until they were both strong enough on their own to leave the leaf and restore peace to their Clan. Thus -- Kai and Asumizu became official Genin of the Leaf. 'Chunin Arc' After becoming Chunin, Kai and Asumizu were assigned to hunt down a man named Jikko Hanarete, who attempted to steal information from the recovering Leaf Village. Kai and Asumizu were to track him down and assassinate him to prevent any further security breaches. Once tracked to Takigakure village, Kai and Asumizu infiltrated the village. However, little did they know that Takigakure had plans to build a massive Earth Grudge Fear army and start a war with the Leaf. Thus, Kai and Asumizu ran into Jenifaru-ro (who actually ended up killing Jikko Hanarete), who was the general for the army. Kai and Asumizu tried to escape, but failed. Almost being killed, Minawa Haruo's clone appeared and decided to keep the two alive to have their memories altered. Although he failed in erasing their memories, he did successfully plant a seal within their heads to make them Takigakure "spies" and inform Takigakure of any changes in plans for the Leaf. However, Kai and Asumizu were un-aware of this. The two, not completely losing their memories, told Jeisen of what they remembered and thus helped Konoha become prepared for the war to come. Once in the hospital, Kai became frustrated with his apparent weakness and inability to help save his brother and himself. Thus, Kai ended up calling upon his "Guardian Demon" Kira , and learned of Kira's past involvements with his life. After listening and talking with Kira, the two decided that it was time that they joined together and became partners in sharing Kai's body -- giving Kai more power. Kai soon learned how to gain control of his Seishen powers after going on several missions, where he discovered how to use his Seishen Beam and Seishen Shroud. Kai quickly realized that by mastering these new jutsu, he could become one step closer to restoring peace to his clan. However, after being abducted (once again), Kai soon realized that his powers weren't nearly as strong as he had hoped. The Synod , a group of regenerating "aliens," had come to Earth in an attempt to wipe out the human race. Tanyū Uzumaki and Asumizu Kigen were also kidnapped along with Kai, and together, the three were able to fend themselves against the Synod. However, even though Kai used his overcharged Seishen beam, it was only able to disentigrate a Synod's arm. When defeat seemed immenent, the three shinobi worked together and "proved their worth" against the Synod (who claimed they were testing and observing the three), and were freed as a result -- but not before Kai stole a secret scroll containing Kazeshini, which would come in handy later. However, Kai couldn't help but feel powerless once again. After being upgraded to the rank of Jonin as result of his survival, Kai now seeks new ways to gain more power. 'Jonin Arc' After being abducted by the synod, Kai and Asumizu have returned to the mysterious site in the Land of Wind. To their dismay, they find nothing but sand for miles. After back tracking to a nearby village, the two try and ask the townsfolk if they have noticed anything odd in the area. However, what they did not expect to find was a villager familiar with their last name of "Kigen." After finding out that a man named Hayao Kigen lived nearby, the two brothers went to investigate. Little did they know, the man was a master puppet user, and he attacked them both. After an intense battle, Kai and Asumizu manage to trap Hayao...although Hayao managed to throw something into the air (which flew away) before Kai and Asumizu had a chance to pursue it. After getting a closer look, Kai remembers that Hayao was part of the village raid that killed their parents, and that his puppets were used during that attack. Hayao soon warns them that the man behind the scenes will find them, and that they should be afraid. Angered, Asumizu turns Hayao over, and counts to three for the man to spill additional secrets. Refusing, Asumizu extends wood shafts throughout the man's body, enacting revenge for Kai being stabbed in the back. Now aware that they have been hunted after, Kai and Asumizu await for their next encounter with their fellow Kigan Clan members. After this battle, Kai and Asumizu began their return trip home. Stopping at a nearby village to rest for the night, Kai and Asumizu heard local gossip about a strange ninja (though the ninja is not associated with any village, per say), and how this strange man has started a gang that robs from local shop owners. The gang, not being but two weeks old, was easy to track down to a nearby river (after questioning a few of the locals and a shop owner), where Kai and Asumizu pursued a maze through various caves. After arriving at the end, Kai and Asumizu batteled this strange man, who possessed teleportation and other abilities that far surpassed Kai and Asumizu's. Bored, the man fled -- but not before leaving a summoning for Kai and Asumizu as a parting gift. Kai and Asumizu made quick work of the summon, but Kai stayed angry at how weak he felt during the battle against this man. After some additional rest and making it back home to the Leaf Village, Kai began meditating and talking with Kira. It was eventually decided that Kai could make a summoning contract with Kira, where he would be able to Summon Kira's physical body to help fight alongside him in battle. This way, Kai's greatest weakness (his physical strength/combat) could be better improved by Kira's aid, instead of relying on the much weaker seishen shroud. Now gaining this additional power, Kai feels more confident in his abilities as he progresses. Making use of his new summoning technique, Kai began to gain a deeper bond with Kira. Kai's battle prowess had greatly increased, not to mention his own chakra control became better and better as well. However, all of this glory was soon to be short lived. After taking on a special mission to investigate a secret burial ground within the Land of Fire, Kai and Asumizu and Nen visited the site. There, they found a myriad of decaying, mutilated corpses strewn across the field. These corpses had their heads missing, and any possible insignias missing from their ragged clothes. It was clear that someone hid these bodies, only to dig them up later...but for what purpose? After further investigation (and conflict), Kai and Asumizu defeated a kekke genkai user of the lava release. The user turned out to be none other than...another Kigen member. His job was to use his lava release to bury the dead family members, and then undo his jutsu to dig them all up later and collect their body parts. For what reason? He doesn't know. And with a hole in his stomach (that Kai blew right through him with a seishen beam), the man died. However, Kai didn't walk away without searching his body -- and sure enough, Kai found a coded scroll on him. After Asumizu decoded the scroll (using a swirl pattern, nonetheless), Kai and Asumizu learned of a hidden "Kigen" compound that resided in the land of grass. It was safe to assume that the evil Kigen leader is behind all this, and that the information Kai and Asumizu are after lies within the compound. Traveling there, Kai and Asumizu use Nen's help to stealth their way into the compound to search for the information. After confiscating a rather useless document (which Asumizu and Kai find out the hard way, once they've left the base to investigate the document later), Kai and Asumizu make plans with Nen to return to the base at a later time. Once Asumizu devised a strategy on how to enter the base, jutsu-a-blazing, Nen , Asumizu and Kai finally find the right room (after killing many other Kigens), and fight a pair of twin brothers who used the Kekke genkai Storm release and Flying Thunder God. Upon defeat, Kai and Asumizu snatch the information they originally sought out, and returned to Konoha to decode the documents. However, what the documents revealed, was unsettling. Asumizu found out that the mutilated Kigen bodies were being used for horrible experiments. In order to create followers, the evil Kigen leader, Roku Kigen , 'is using his 7 year old daughter to extract the souls from the dead (using her soul release Kekke Genkai), and hold fellow family members' souls as "hostages" to force living kigen members to obey his will. Then, in a "soul release" ceremony, the daughter would "free" the souls back to the dead once the living kigen members agreed to follow Roku's will. However, this "freeing" of the souls of family members actually destroys and dissolves the soul -- giving energy to Roku for whatever his evil plan may be. And to make things worse, the daughter isn't aware of what she's doing. Roku is manipulating his own daughter for his very will. After recieving permission from the Kazekage to retrieve Roku's daughter, Rei, from the hidden Kigen compound in the land of Wind, Kai and Asumizu set out with Nen to attack the compound. After a stealthy invasion and luring Rei out with cookies, the three shinobi had to fight two other Kigen members. After killing them, Kai and Asumizu retreated to a safe house in the Sand village, where they took Rei to go rest. It was at this safe house that Asumizu and Kai convinced Rei that she was doing evil with her soul release. However, Asumizu discovered that Rei didn't completely destroy a person's soul -- rather, Rei would banish the soul to eternal pain. Asumizu then convinced Rei to "let go of all of her friends," and reversed the process, putting all of the Kigen souls to rest. However, Rei made the choice to dissolve her own spirit and "free herself," so that she could no longer be used to do harm to other souls. This was quite the shock, and Asumizu and Kai said their goodbyes to Rei as she disappeared forever. Troubled with this previous event, Kai went to lay down and speak to Kira as Asumizu visited the Kazekage once again. During this time, Kai spoke with Kira about becoming stronger once again. Kai is frustrated that all of his family continue to suffer, and he can't seem to help prevent anything. Kira then mentions that he found a solution to Kai's earlier inquiry, where Kai wanted to find a way to help unite Kira and his physical avatar in Kai's world, in order to gain Kira's full power. While Kira said this is currently impossible, he did find a solution: sage training. By helping Kai master his own chakra, Kira's, and nature chakra, Kai could enter sage mode and fuse with Kira's physical avatar -- granting him immense power. After a year's training in the demon realm (where time stands still, as compared to Kai's world), Kai was able to fully develop his shinobi skills and master sage mode. However, upon returning to the real world, Kai felt as though his older soul weighed down on his younger body. Since Kai is no longer a moron after the year's worth of training and advancing his intellect, Kai wonders if training in a timeless dimension has certain negative affects on his body in the real world. Regardless, Kai has no regrets -- Kai has become a sage, and he plans on using his new powers to help bring peace to his clan. 'S-Rank Arc After becoming a sage, Kai talked it out with Asumizu as to what the next plan to proceed is. After Rei's death, the two brothers had their hearts broken -- and no more leads, to say the least. The two ended up returning to Konoha, where they went about missions like normal. Kai continued to train as a sage, alongside his brother who also obtained the ability to enter sage mode. However, one mission stood out among others. After recieving a notice to go to a strange town where several summons have been battling and destroying villages, Asumizu and Kai have once again found themselves up against the teleporting man -- whose Scorpion summon has been wrecking havok on innocent civilians. After fighting with this man briefly, he once again teleported away -- leaving Kai and Asumizu behind to finish off the scorpian. Still frustrated at his failures, Kai has once again dedicated himself to becoming stronger to bring this man to justice. Meanwhile, after returning to Konoha and completeing a few more missions (all the while further developing his chakra control), Nen had created a proposal for Kai to join him and a few others to form an organization. Details aside, the group went on to do several low key missions -- even running into the teleporting man once more. On their first mission to help settle conflicts between two different lands, the group ran into a select group of bandits, where they killed all but a little girl named Jana. Jana told of others nearby like her, including the leader "Kichirou," who heads the bandit operations. Returning to the location Jana indicated, the group ran into none other than the "teleporting man." Only this time, one of his eyes were bandaged up. But his skills had definitely improved -- and Nen, Asumizu, and Kai were unable to bring the man down. Unnerved, the group returned to their base and vowed to yet again become stronger. However, the group didn't quite realize the new future that lay in store for them -- as more ominous things had been brewing behind the scenes. The oni cult has been making moves, and soon the cult succeeded in summoning an Oni Lord in the land of Kumo, destroying what was once a proud village. The cult then managed to turn Amegakure into a desolate land, where Oni Cultists and powerful beings roam the deserted village. With Jeisen stepping down from power, Nen became the new Hokage -- and as a result, he had too many pressing matters. Asumizu was left to head the secret organization. With Asumizu in power and Kai and Tanyu remaining as part of the group, they decided to help out in areas where they could. Yet, the most intriguing missions pertained to the curious "Kigen" clan, once again. Asumizu had recieved a mysterious note to meet with a man who turned out to be none other than Umai Kigen -- a man who has been secretly organizing a resistance to stand up to Roku Kigen's evil ways. Of course, this resistance must be well organized and planned, since Roku does have the Rinnegan. Asking Asumizu and Kai for help with their proved success in "kidnapping" Rei (as well as gaining quite some attention from Roku himself, as Hayao (the puppeteer) had notified him of their existance), Asumizu and Kai have helped agree to assulting and rescueing captured Kigen Clan members who have been locked away by Roku. After several successful missions, Kai and Asumizu was able to rescue a bunch of Kigen members for Umai to help use -- but upon returning to the meeting spot to find Umai, Kai and Asumizu find that Umai has been captured. The only way to get Umai back is to fork over their own lives in exchange. Frustrated, Kai and Asumizu return back to their base, and begin to plan on how to rescue Umai. Knowing that the rescue attempt would be complete suicide, Kai knows that he must find a way to get stronger before embarking on the mission. After seeking out Asumizu to develop a plan, Kai finds a note at their hidden base: Asumizu had wrote that he ascended to Yomi, and he told Kai he would be back eventually. Kai, distraught, knew what this meant: Asumizu had died. By going to yomi, a shinobi goes to their death. Heart stricken, Kai leaves the note, and follows his order to become the new leader of the organization. Soon, Kai heads back to his seemingly now 'empty' home, and meditates. Kira, sensing his grief, begins to talk to Kai. Trying to cheer him up, Kira tells Kai that he is finally ready to ascend to a whole new level of telekinetic mastery. By constantly entering sage mode and learning how to mix his own chakra, Kira's tainted chakra, and nature chakra, Kai has unknowingly achieved a great mastery over his chakra control. In doing so, Kira has claimed that Kai can now use his 'negative' chakra to manipulate the energy of gravity -- granting Kai complete mastery over his telekinesis. After traveling to Kira's dimension where time stands still, Kai trains for a year, learning how to use his telekinetic energy manipulation in combination with Kira's negative gravity chakra -- creating new telekinetic jutsu for Kai to specifically use. After exiting Kira's timeless dimension once more, Kai's older/matured soul is thrusted back into his younger body -- where he once again feels as though his soul is weighing him down. This sensation is very unsettling, as this is the second time the sensation has occured (it occured once before during his sage training). Kai choosed to once again ignore this feeling, and then proceeded to train with Kira on how to use the legendary weapon Kazeshini that he obtained earlier. After mastering this, Kai then gathered Mitsu, Okami , and Kurai to help join him on the mission to rescue Umai, where Kai used his new powers to help free him. 'Kage Rank Arc' After Kai rescued Umai, Kai began to take it upon himself to continue off where he and his brother began -- taking down more of Roku Kigen's compounds. The more destroyed, the merrier. The more Kigens rescued, the merrier. All the while, Umai continued to find and designate targets for Kai to destroy, while he organized the rescued Kigens to begin the 'resistance.' However, with all of this going on in the background, the Oni cult continued to grow. With Nen learning of a "leak" in the Hidden leaf, and being told from a masked man that the Oni cult plan on making Konoha the next summoning ground for another Oni Lord, Nen had to make quick decisions to replace Jeisen's appointed staff. Soon, Kai was asked by Nen to become his official advisor -- right hand man to the Hokage himself. Kai (who is rather surprised he was offered the position, especially being late to everything he's needed at) accepts the position gratefully -- but warns Nen that a time may come when he has to leave to fight against Roku full time. As a result, Nen has asked Kai to take on Oyota as an apprentice, who would fill in for Kai if he left. However, even with this new position of authority in Konoha, Kai remained dedicated to his secret organization. He understands the invaluable ability to operate in secret, where he and others can work to resolve outside conflicts. Soon, he recruits more members, and the organization begins to fully develop while Kai hones his new master over his telekinesis. While working on honing his skills and meditiating nearby, Kai even comes across a powerful Oni named 'Arko,' who was trying to make it to Kumo to contact the Oni Lord there. Kai of course jumps into the skirmish to stop the foe, and he works alongside Shinkirō Gami and Tiburan Momochi to kill the being. Kai then returns to Konoha to report to Nen, where Nen begins to hold a council meeting for Kai and other members. There, a stange man named Enigma shows up, and claims that Nen is not handling the situation in Konoha well. With Enigma claiming that one of the members in the room is a traitor, Kai offers to have himself (and everyone else in the room) body scanned and mind scanned so as to help him feel more trustworthy towards the council members -- of course Enigma would agree to being tested as well. After working out the details, the group finds that Kurai is the 'traitor,' though he claims that the seal was placed there without his knowledge. This of course brings about much argument and confusion, and the situation remains to be settled. Meanwhile, Asumizu has seemed to resurface! First hearing it from other people (in disbelief), Kai soon accidentally runs into Asumizu just outside Konoha's gate -- finally seeing it with his own eyes: Asumizu is alive and well. Asumizu has actually gained the ability to become a "spirit walker," where Asumizu can travel between the planes of yomi and the shinobi world, due to his sage training in yomi itself. Kai's grief stricken heart can finally heal once again. Of course, with all this going on, Kai continues to do his work behind the scenes. But, Umai soon has a new request for him. Umai understands that each of the compounds they have currently targeted up until this point has had to have been receiving orders from somewhere. Umai suggests that if Kai is able to return to the compound where he initially 'kidnapped' Rei (as obviously that compound would have some sort of significance if Roku is willing to put his daughter there), then Kai might be able to trace back to where that compound recieved its orders. After visiting and assulting the base with his allies, Kai is indeed able to find the information he needed. Taking Mitsu and Tanyu along with him, Kai then travels to the compound that has been branching out and giving orders to other compounds, and the three assult the base openly. After taking on many traps and killing many guards, the three end up fighting a master of genjutsu -- but once the release was broken, the feeble man attempts to flee. Kai, using his Almighty Pull, dags the man back to him -- where Mitsu finishes him off with a devastating punch. However, the man managed to press a button on his wrist watch, stating the base would detonate in 5 minutes. Kai and Mitsu begin to look through countless filing cabinets and shelves, until coming across information on the location of all the compounds currently under Roku's command, while also finding additional information on Roku Kigen's rinnegan -- and how it allows him to create six other "paths" to channel his unique abilities. Of course, after handing this information off to Umai, Umai begins to organize the resistance to begin to attack Roku's revealed compounds in a strategic manner. But, Umai also begins to dig further into the information about Roku's rinnegan... and he soon finds something that indicates an 'item' that could help render Roku's six paths useless. This would severly cut down on Roku's power -- giving Kai and the resistance the chance they need to strike and take down Roku. Taking this chance as an opportunity, Kai requests the help of Tanyu, Mitsu, and Nen to help him travel to the pyramid where this supposed item exists, and they weave in an out throw a maze. Soon enough, Kai finds the scroll, and hoping to avoid a trap, uses his telekinesis to bring the scroll to him. However...the scroll crumbles into dust in mid air. And soon, various summons show up in the large cavern, and Kai feels a telekinetic force pull him to someone....who has the Rinnegan. Indeed: the item was a trap, and Roku led Kai to the pyramid. Roku knew that Kai would eventually find such information, and he's been waiting for him ever since. After telling Nen and the others to leave since Roku was only after him, Kai displays a powerful use of telekinesis to help ward off Roku while his comrades escaped -- bringing down the entire pyramid onto Kai and Roku. Now, Kai is presumed 'dead.' But.....is this true? Only time will tell. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure